Ncis: Love's Hero
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: (McGiva one-shot) Ray and Ziva have been engaged for a while, what will it take to make Ziva realise who her heart belongs to.


Ncis: Love's Hero

(Please enjoy)

"Hey Ziva" McGee smiled to her as he entered.

"McGee" she replied distantly.

McGee could tell something tell something was wrong.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

Ziva looked up and offered a gentle smile "Yeah"

McGee nodded knowing the truth before heading to his desk, Ray and Ziva had been engaged for a while now and McGee was perfectly content on watching her marry the jackass.

Tony entered a few minutes later "Good morning everyone"

"Morning Tony" McGee replied.

"Ziva" Tony looked to her as she never replied until she snapped from her trance "Oh… hi Tony"

The tension in Ziva was getting higher by the second "I'm going to get some coffee" he announced "Tony?" McGee asked and Tony shook his head "No thanks McGeek" he motioned to his own coffee.

McGee looked to Ziva who was typing at her computer, no coffee cup.

"Ziva?" McGee asked and she looked to him as if she had not heard him.

"What was that McGee?" she asked in return.

"Coffee?" he asked "It's on me" he tried to get her to smile, her lip quirked upwards a little "Sure" she stood from her desk and followed him to the elevator.

They walked towards their favourite coffee shop near the naval yard and took up a table outside, McGee smiled as he handed Ziva her coffee and she smiled in return.

"Thanks" she smiled looking at him.

"No problem" he replied.

They sat in silence for a while, McGee wanted to ask but knew it was best to wait for her to talk which was 5 seconds after his internal argument had ceased.

"Me and Ray" she started "We're having some issues"

McGee nodded "I wasn't going to ask" he informed and continued the conversation she had started.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked concerned.

She shrugged "No… It's just wedding arrangements"

McGee understood the pressure it would take on anyone but McGee's gut was telling him there was something more.

"Well you can always talk to me" McGee smiled as he spoke.

Ziva smiled happily "Thank you Timothy" she whispered.

McGee grinned bright as she had never said his first name for a while, it made him happy to hear her speak it in her soft voice.

"Anytime Ziva" she took a sip of her coffee with her eyes on his, their eyes locked as they continued to drink their coffee's while talking about their personal life before heading back to work, laughing to each over.

Ncis:

Tony watched in wonder as McGee and Ziva came back to Ncis bullpen laughing, Ziva seemed lighter and more cheerful than usual, he couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Thanks Again Tim" Ziva said softly as McGee turned back to her, his heart ached as his thoughts drifted to her and Ray getting married but with a beaming smile he replied "Like I said… Anytime Ziva" her face broke out into a beaming smile.

"McGee… do we have anything? Gibbs entered the bullpen and McGee turned from Ziva to go to his desk, Ziva's heart was bouncing in her ribcage as butterflies fluttered inside her, Ray had not made her feel this way and neither did Tony, only McGee.

Ray came to see Ziva but she was out with Tony and Gibbs to pick up the killer of the lieutenant commander.

McGee was sat at his computer as Ray was pacing back and forth, McGee was slowly losing his patients, now was one of those rare occasions he wanted to shoot him, he had not felt like this since Erin Kendall was murdered, he failed to save her.

It still haunted him sometimes, her motionless body laying before him before being hit hard across the back of the head with the lamp, he missed the shots as the killer escaped into the dark but in the end… they still caught him.

"RAY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD STOP PACING!" McGee snapped as Rays pacing snapped his last nerve, Ray was not the only one who was worried, McGee worried every time she went out with Tony that something might happen to her but he kept it buried deep but it was painful as hell to keep quiet but he wouldn't have any other way… yes he would… he wanted Ziva in his arms, Ray looked at him with an incredulous expression and was about to retaliate when Gibbs and the others arrived.

"Ray?" Ziva asked looking confused as she saw the glare he was throwing at McGee.

"Hey Ziva" he replied turning his attention to her, her eyes shifted to McGee's smiling face and her heart slowly melted again "What's going on?" she asked folding her arms.

"Ah nothing just some Advice McGee was giving me" Ray glared at McGee who bit back a laugh as he replied "Yeah, stop wearing a hole in the damn floor" he stood and went to the elevator, Tony who had long since knew about McGee's feelings couldn't help keep the smirk off his face as McGee passed Ray and the others heading to the elevator.

"I'm heading to the coffee house" he informed before turning to the others "Tony?" he asked first.

"No thanks McGee" Tony replied and McGee turned to Ziva "Ziva?" of course he knew the answer and his heart cracked a little as she faced him "No thanks McGee" he nodded and entered the elevator, McGee felt his heart shatter completely as he left the office in the elevator, Ziva looked at McGee and could see the heartache he was going through but could not understand why.

Tony began to feel sorry for the agent he considered a brother but he could do nothing but watch as McGee's heart broke.

McGee was walking back when he was intercepted by a very pissed off Ray "How dare you talk to me like that" he snarled and McGee couldn't help but smirk "hey… you were getting on my nerves" McGee retorted as he brushed past the angry fiancé of Ziva David.

Ray wasn't happy about the fact that Ziva and McGee were close, he was talking to her and all she did was watch the elevator doors waiting for McGee to get back, she didn't deny it when he questioned her about her friendship with the young agent, the area around hem were bustling with tourists and pedestrians as Ray caught up to McGee who was not expecting to be pushed against the wall, McGee grunted as he impacted hard before turning to his attacker, Ray brought his fist back to strike but McGee ducked and Ray hit the wall 'literally' with a loud crack.

Ray yelled clutching his hand that was probably broken from the wall and McGee upper cutted him to the Jaw sending him back but Ray was back with a vengeance and soon he was hammering away at McGee who was covering his head but Rays last punch sent him crashing to the ground.

"Probie!" Tony yelled out as he passed by on the way to the coffee house where McGee said he was going, Ray turned and was met by Tony's body slamming into his sending them to the ground, Tony punched Ray hard before Ray threw him off and began to run, Tony went to McGee who was struggling to get to his feet, Blood dripping from his nose and lips, his face swollen as he clutched his sides, his ribs were probably bruised as hell.

"Come on Probie" Tony draped McGee's one arm around him and helped McGee up but once McGee was on his feet he pulled back and stumbled against the bin.

"She can't know" McGee's voice was weak and gravelly.

"McGee" Tony was about to admonish him but McGee cut him off.

"No!" he growled "she is in love Tony… She will take his side" he began to stumble away slowly.

"McGee" Tony said in disbelief.

"I learnt that I can either be selfish or I live with the pain… and the heartache" he said between breaths "Because I can do those things… I'm not like you, Gibbs, Ducky, Vance or Ziva" he clutched his left side as a searing pain flowed through him "I'm the outcast… The geek, I can never have her" he stumbled away leaving behind a surprised Tony.

Ncis:

Tony looked to McGee's desk while McGee was down with Ducky getting himself checked out, so far his ribs were bruised and tender, McGee gripped an icepack tight against his swollen face.

Ziva stormed into the Ncis bullpen with a worried look written on her face and Tony was starting to worry about McGee's life.

"Where's Tim?" her voice was strained.

"Uh… don't know" he tried and she glared at him.

"He's with Ducky" he pointed to the elevator and Ziva was off like sonic the hedgehog.

Tony drew his cell phone out and texted McGee

'RED ALERT'

'ZIVA ON HER WAY DOWN'

'LOOKS BAD'

McGee gulped at the text and he tried to move but a searing pain coursed through him once again sending him crashing to the ground, Ducky who was by his desk went to his side immediately "Oh Timothy" he sighed helping the young agent get back to the table when the sound of the elevator bell caught McGee's attention, luckily McGee's back was to the door when Ziva barrelled her way in "Tim" she whispered and made her way towards him.

"Be careful Ziva… he's still bruised" Ducky warned and left them both to talk.

"Oh Tim" she whimpered as she came face to face with the beaten agent before her.

"How did you find out?" He asked thinking Tony might have told her.

"Ray came back home beaten too" she started "he told me that you hit him first" she slid a finger along the bruised side of his cheek "I didn't believe that so I kind of made him tell me" she bit her lip to stop the laugh "you tortured him?" he asked in disbelief.

"A little" she placed him back on the table before taking a wet sponge and applied it to McGee's bruised left side… he hissed in pain causing Ziva to wince and apologies with a tear in her eye.

"He told you?" he asked and she nodded then bit back a grim expression "I broke off our engagement" she stated in a slight growl "in the sign of never harming my geek" her anger was rising slowly as McGee smirked "your geek…2" he teased "What's that sign?" he was curious.

"Let's just say… he won't be talking for a while" she said with a grin.

"You didn't" McGee hissed as the cold water sponge pressed against his bruised side.

Ziva didn't answer but answered with a question "Were you ever going to tell me?"

McGee was frozen in fear but soon shook his head as a sign of no.

"Did you think I'd side with him instead of you?" she removed the sponge and dropped it to the side.

"A little" he admitted but continued his explanation "plus I didn't want to ruin your engagement" he saw the anger in her eyes.

Ziva nodded as she knew the truth already but now she needed to hear those words from his lips "Do you love me?" she asked in a mere whisper.

McGee felt all of his head controls malfunction, he couldn't lie and say no to her face to face so he had only one option 'truth and honesty'

McGee never expected her lips to come crashing against his, his arms slid around her side as her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

McGee slid his tongue into her mouth which she gladly received but was soon cut off by a slap across the head "Ah" Ziva looked around confused until they came face to face with Gibbs who was smirking.

"Ah Gibb" McGee muttered about to stand but was stopped by Gibbs.

"Don't move, Tony told me what was happened" Gibbs informed them both before turning serious.

"I'm going to let Rule 12 slide with you too but keep it out of the office" he warned before glaring at McGee "hurt her… I'll hunt and deal with you" he chuckled leaving a pale McGee and a grinning Ziva behind him.

Well McGee" she said her hands slid along his body "Let's give our new relationship… a proper spin" she grinned as he complied by slapping her ass making her jump and giggle "ooo bad boy" she moaned.

"Funny… you're the one being punished" and with that they went back to his place to start their relationship off with a bang… or in this case:

Ziva screaming McGee's name- 3 times.

(Hope you enjoyed)

Lycanboy666


End file.
